tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5: Day of the Dead
"Day of the Dead" is the eighth episode of season five of the American science fiction television series Babylon 5 and the ninety-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Doug Lefler and written by Neil Gaiman. It first aired on TNT on Wednesday, March 11th, 1998. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD boxset collection as well as disc two of the Babylon 5: The Complete Fifth Season collection. * Production code number: 511. * Actor Richard Biggs is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Stephen Furst is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Jeff Conaway is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Patricia Tallman is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the only episode of Babylon 5 directed by Doug Lefler. Lefler is best known as a storyboard artist, but has also directed episodes of shows such as Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. * This is the only episode of Babylon 5 written by Neil Gaiman. Gaiman is best known for creating the Sandman series of comic book titles and graphic novels published by DC Comics in the late 1980s up through the late 1990s. * Comedians Penn Jillette and Teller are credited as the team of Penn & Teller in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Fabiana Udenio as Adira Tyree. She appeared last in the season one episode, "Born to the Purple". * In keeping with the tradition of Teller never speaking, writer and creative consultant Harlan Ellison provides the voice for Zooty in this episode. * Actor Sam Kanater is credited as Ismail Kanater in this episode. * Actor Bill Blair is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Mary Major is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the fourteenth and final appearance of Morden. Quotes * Londo Mollari: So .. When you were emperor, it meant something. Subduer of the Xon and the Shoggren. .. Now .. Ptttp! Anyone can be emperor. I can be emperor. Vir can be emperor. If Vir can be emperor, a small earth cat can be emperor. .. Come on. Talk to me. It's the day of the dead. .... * Elizabeth Lochley: I think we need a little mystery once in a while. Oh, and, uh, speaking of mysteries, I have a message for you. It's from someone named Kosh. * John Sheridan: What's the message? * Elizabeth Lochley: 'When the long night comes, return to the end of the beginning.' * John Sheridan: Uhh... thank you, Captain. .... * Michael Garibaldi: All I know is that they hate comets. Even mentioning a comet to a Brakiri is some kind of, like, awful taboo. Death. It's the symbol of death. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1998/Episodes